The Love of Two Mares
by Joseph Sparkle
Summary: Twilight sparkle (with the aid of magic of course :) ) spreads love around ponyville. on of the lucky mares being fluttershy and rainbow dash. but rainbow dash goes on a quest to find herself after asking herself the question "how can one love another, if forced to?" but then discord attacks with the aid of spike and rarity to conquer ponyville. its the best story you'll ever read!


My little pony belongs to Hasbro, the snaggle tooth is an element from Mark of chaos by badboylover24. The character of ben the looney is owned by Ben Tannehill. This was created in association with Psquiddy288.(Please read his stories, they're AWESOME!) Don't take this seriously…...please.

Magic is a beautiful thing, love is a beautiful thing. One day, on a day unknown as shit, Fluttershy was scolding the living fuck out of her disgraceful, asshole bunny, Angel.

"Shut your fucking mouth, bunny, or your sorry ass is going to bed without supper or your motherfucking desert, bitch!" Fluttershy said. Meanwhile, Spike was fapping insanely quick with his grubby little hand as he watched Rarity trying on dresses all of the way across town via big ass telescope. He was stuffing his smug face with gems as his other hand fapped off his 0.5 inch erect penis.

"Um, Spike, what are you doing?" Twilight asked. Spike had not known that she was watching him.

"Ummm, I can explain!" Spike declared before Big macintosh smashed through the wall suddenly. Twilight gazed down and layed eyes on his 1.5 inch penis. She knew what ultimately must be done (librarian on apple picker fuck).

Rainbow dash was listening to Twilight sparkle's thoughts from her house in the clouds using her telepathic powers she had obtained through reading books.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna fuck Big mac till one of us fucking dies!" Rainbow heard Twilight think. Rainbow ran out her front door and flew down at the speed of light and smashed through the library wall. She tackled Twilight.

"Hey, you geeky bitch! Big mac's mine!" Rainbow dash yelled in Twilight's face. Twilight's horn began to glow. She zapped a heart shaped spell at Rainbow dash, making her fall in love with Fluttershy instead. After Rainbow dash ran outside, Twilight used her snaggletooth on Big mac. Big mac used his on her. Rainbow dash slammed the door to Fluttershy's house and entered.

"Fluttershy, the truth is I've loved you ever since Twilight zapped me. I've come to propose to you!" Rainbow dash said. Fluttershy blushed.

"Well, I don't know.." Fluttershy said. Rainbow dash used her snaggletooth on Fluttershy. Fluttershy felt all warm inside all of the sidden as she looked at Rainbow dash. She knew this was abnormal as sheeit.

"um….I've gotta go." Fluttershy said. She flew out of the window and towards the library. When she got to the library, she found Twilight and Big mac having sex on the couch. Spike was watching them as he intently masturbated.

"Twilight! I've got a problem! Rainbow dash used this weird snaggle thingy on me and In need help! I think I'm in love with her!" Fluttershy says.

"The spell will stop at midnight, unless you were to use your snaggletooth on her." Twilight said mid intercorse. Fluttershy flew back to her house to find Rainbow dash sitting at her table. She PRETENDED to fall, scratching her with her snaggletooth.

"Hey, that hurt." Rainbow dash said. All of the sudden, Star swirl the bearded jumped up on the table with two badass, fuck off nordic axes.

"I'm gonna fuck shit up and set shit right!" Star swirl the bearded said. Rainbow dash pulled out a shank and prison shanked Star swirl the bearded to death. Just as the two started to eat dinner, they noticed a strange shape out the window. After closer inspection, they saw that it was Discord masturbating. Discord jumped in the window.

"You will be mine, rainbow dash!" Discord said. All of the sudden, Satan himself came from the earth and devoured Discord.

"You know what? How about a fuck?" Rainbow dash asked. The two got up and walked towards the bedroom. When they opened the door, they saw Applejack and Rarity fucking and murdering each other at the same time. Applejack won the fuck-fight by beating Rarity to death. Spike hung himself when he found out that Rarity was dead.

3 months later

"Spike, I have a special plan. A devious plan to take ponyville!" A deep ominous said to Spike in HELL. They were in hell. Discord was sitting in a throne of bones in hell as ponies screamed in pain around them while they were tortured.

In the library, Twilight was fapping off to a picture of Pinkie pie. She read several books, she realised that Pinkie pie was her true love, and big mac must have lost his snaggle! Big mac walked into the room.

"Big mac…I'm in love with Pinkie pie." Twilight said. Big mac got pissed. He pulled out a white broadsword and charged to sugarcube corner. He found Pinkie pie in her bakery.

"Stop right there, ya coke snortin' bitch!" Bic mac yelled. Big mac cut the counter in half in an attempt to slice Pinkie pie in half. Pinkie pie pulled out a frying pan and smashed it across Big mac's face. Big mac cut the pan in half. Pinkie pie drew a revolver and shot Big mac in the face, killing him.

"Pinkie pie! I have to explain, I think you may have used your snaggletooth on me!" Twilight said.

"Well fuck me in the ass, I had no idea!" Pinkie pie said. That night, Twilight was sleeping in her bed. All of the sudden, Discord rose from the floor, he was on fire and giant flaming bat wings fanned out from his back.

"Twilight sparkle! You should have stopped the death of Rarity! The more sinful you are, the more powerful you are in hell! Of course, pride is a sin, so Rarity is a juggernaut! I am now powerful enough to lay siege to Equestria!" Discord declared. He sank back into the ground. Twilight ran down stairs to Pinkie pie.

"Pinkie pie! Rarity's death has given Discord who is also the devil the power to kill everyone! Should we tell Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"Ummm, nah. I don't really want to." Pinkie pie said. Fluttershy walked into her house to find a note sitting on her table. She picked it up and read it.

"Fluttershy, I went off on my own to find answers. How can one love another when forced to? Is our love natural or cursed upon us?" the note said. Fluttershy rushed to Twilight's house to find Twilight and pinkie pie having secks.

"You need to help! Rainbow dash wants the spell to be lifted!" Fluttershy said.

"How about this: If I lift the spell, can you go to Canterlot and tell princess Celestia about the return of Discord?" Twilight asked.

"Sure." Fluttershy said. Twilight gave Fluttershy Big mac's broadsword and Fluttershy ran towards Canterlot. Halfway there, she saw Ben the looney complaining about stones on the ground being misplaced. She knew he was a sorcerer of bitchiness and denial.

"Hey, shouldn't you be doing something with aminals? Answer me….Answer me you trucking snitch!" He yelled. Fluttershy didn't answer, her talking would make him angrier. She stabbed him and killed him.

Meanwhile, Rainbow dash was in a place that looked like Las vegas. She saw a couple arguing nearby.

"Damn it, Reginald we can't afford that, you fucking maniac!" the mare yelled.

"Fuck off with your tail between your legs, ya bitch!" Reginald yelled back. The mare stormed off, sobbing. Reginald pulled out his cell phone.

"Yeah, I need you to kill someone. It's not about Reggie, I'll kill that bastard myself! I need you to kill Jessie! I know she's my wife but she's a damn greedy bitch! Bye." Reginald said. Rainbow dash had to stop this! She tried to save the mare but before she could stop it, the mare's head exploded from a sniper bullet.

Now, Rainbow dash was depressed. She bought a whore off the streets and got a hotel room. All of the sudden, Discord rose from the ground and devoured the whore. He was in hisweird, fiery apparition

"Oh, dashie, you simply cannot ride into town and fuck a whore! You are eternally bonded to Flutterfuck! I will kill you all and Equestria will be mine!" Discord shouted. "Pride! Envy! Gluttony! Lust! Anger! Greed! Sloth!" Discord chanted as he sank back into the earth.

"Oh no! I need to find Fluttershy! My sheer awesomeness can't save Equestria alone!" Rainbow dash said. Discord walked over and found Spike fapping in hell.

"It is the moment of truth! The moment we attack ponyville, then all of Equestria!" Discord said. Spike looked up at him.

"Satan, if you go to war now you'll die." Spike said. Discord pondered for a second, considering the consequences of war.

"Also, I just don't want to go." Spike said, ruining any chances of staying in hell. Rarity came up and snuggled up to Spike.

"Yes, me and Spike want to stay here!" Rarity said.

"Yeah Discord, why don't you shove a dick in your mouth, at least that'll shut yo gay ass up!" Spike said. Rarity started giggling.

"SPIKE THE DRAGON! DO NOT TAKE ME FOR A MERE CONJURER OF CHEAP TRICKS! I AM THE RULER OF THE UNDERWORLD AND I AM THE MASTER OF FIRE AND DEATH!" Discord yelled at Spike, making lava shoot up from geysers and making a satan star of fire go around Spike. Spike started screaming.

"Stop! You're making Spike scared!" Rarity said.

"He should be scared!" Discord yelled. Star swirl the bearded entered in a wizard costume and a staff, standing at 6.9.

"The forces of hell will not halt their charge due to a pissy infant experiencing meer puppy love!" Star swirl the bearded said. The ceiling of hell opened and hellspawns flew out. The army of equestria was in formation as Discord's army ran towards them.

"Hold!" Celestia said. Before she could repeat, the armies clashed. The Equestrian army was unable to hold it's form and the battlefield became chaotic. Ponies and hellspawns were killing each other everywhere. Discord was zapping ponies left and right as Spike rode on his shoulders.

"Hey! Why don't you just use the elements of harmony and-" the pony was zapped by Discord before he could finish.

"You idiotic fools! Friendship cannot send me on the path to righteousness!" Discord said. All of the sudden, Spike's hands glowed orange and he started hitting Discord in the head. Discord grabbed Spike and Spike started flailing around.

"No! AAAAAGH!" Spike yelled before Discord threw him on the ground, killing him. Discord's head started glowing orange before it exploded. Rainbow dash walked onto the battlefield as the hellspawns evaporated. She had used her telepathy to kill Discord!

"This was all Applejack's fault! She killed Rarity!" Rainbow dash said.

"Gosh, I'm sorry." Applejack said.

Magic is a beautiful thing. Love is a beautiful thing.


End file.
